Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 May 2016
11:02 hmm 11:02 hi desert 11:05 Hey Death 11:05 hmm maybe i should try Cobalt Impact again 11:07 I should do quest. 11:07 Also, I have all the female vocaloids. 11:08 Now all I need is Len and I'm done. 11:08 * Deserthackabilly is shot 11:08 i just need...Len, Meiko, and Luka 11:08 I really need Len and Kaito. 11:09 I have Miku, Rin, Meiko, and Luka. 11:09 My god help me 11:09 No. 11:09 Literally this Lounge Chat v. Discussions thing 11:09 im sad now... my left earbud doesn't work anymroe... 11:09 IT'S STILL GOING ON?!?! 11:09 http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/d/p/2740846980392551794 11:09 Apparently, someone wants to continue it 11:09 This is long 11:10 Erm... what? 11:11 Apparently, I'm infamous in the discussions board 11:11 Congrats 11:11 Nice job. 11:11 sigh 11:11 what a turnaround 11:11 sigh 11:11 Discussion can just go die in a hole 11:11 Discussion boards weren't there when I was here seven months ago, so I have no clue... 11:11 I'm going to read it all and call them ugly butts. 11:11 it sounded just like you said, they are very salty for some reason 11:11 Cause why not? 11:11 Does it even matter at this poit 11:12 point* 11:12 Desert dont it's just cause them to grow more salty 11:12 and it will spiral completely out of control 11:12 ^ 11:12 Just let the whole civil war thing stop 11:12 cuz seriously 11:12 it's getting out of hand 11:13 Is this still going on right now 11:13 apparently 11:13 Oh 11:14 i wonder if just for kicks i should make unit profile ideas for my other 4 characters 11:14 3 hours straight 11:14 I was really hoping it would end so we could you know, have lives again, and worry about Raid battle bosses 11:14 tfw Raid bosses are just down right easy 11:14 Except the monsters at 6 11:14 * MissMewMew cries for the earth thing 11:14 ? 11:15 speaking of raid bosses 11:15 Mordlim? 11:15 RC 6 11:15 I still need to farm bulbs 11:15 in general 11:15 Need more for moar beiorg armor 11:15 even then RC 6 bosses are easy as well 11:15 Haile yer just pleb 11:15 Thanks death 11:15 Now I feel even better 11:16 (y) 11:16 If I remember, the only reason why I'm not in RC6 is because I was gone for forever. 11:16 Yep. 11:16 last RC 5 mission is hard AF 11:16 11:16 nah fam 11:16 Thats easy 11:17 Shusui RC5 isnt hard at all 11:17 i cleared with 4 units so it's not hard at all 11:17 I went there blind 11:17 Hello 11:17 iot is for little me 11:17 http://i.imgur.com/dld5b2d.png 11:17 I didnt even have full 7* cause it was before the cost update 11:18 pls be me and use only 4 11:18 I have a quick question: is Feeva still viable as a leader? 11:18 i still use her 11:18 Not really though 11:18 Nice BB fill just no HP boost 11:18 Okay. I see.... 11:18 just bring a friend with hp boost 11:18 pls who needs HP? 11:18 Haile does 11:18 User blog:Neotemplarking2112/Seraphic Hero Galactica- unit idea#WikiaArticleComments it formatted the link weird but...yeah 11:19 Why do you think I rely on the 30% Para 11:19 meter 11:19 "graphic novel/novella" bruh.... 11:19 i still haven't decided lol 11:19 well unless your using someone like Nyami as Leader 11:20 lol 11:20 lol 11:20 the thing is i have a friend to draw it...but he's scatterbrained 11:20 What would be considered good leaders in this meta? 11:20 (Current Meta) 11:20 so it might end up a novella if i can't get him to concentrate to draw it haha 11:20 Anyone else excited for Ark OMNI? I think he is one of the best by far, anyone know if thats the case in JP? 11:20 #havnt played Bf in 5 months 11:20 If Ark the FREE unit is tis good 11:21 "mitigate 20% damage from light and dark elements" totally not a Cardes 11:21 Then Avant wil blow my mind 11:21 inb4 ark becomes a crap unit 11:21 Death do you know when Ark was released as 7* 11:21 He was really good 11:21 Haile pls 11:21 Then he was forgotten 11:21 i tried to make him an actually useful Cardes lol 11:22 well not really 11:22 Im betting same thing will happen 11:22 i had such a hard time with Ark when he was first released 11:22 i kinda just slapped what i thought would fit the character 11:22 i LOVED Ark when he was released as 7* 11:22 til i used Zenia's UBB to take him from 40% to 0 11:22 he's a paladin, so he would be strong against dark and light, so boom 20% light/dark elemental mitigation 11:22 pls it's not like Nyan who had le Mustache Ark 11:23 uh...what else did i give him? 11:23 oh yeah 35% boost to all parameters and nullification of ailments 11:24 on his LS alone haha 11:24 "for 3 turns chance to concentrate damage on self (30%)" the crepe is concentrate damage on self 11:24 crepe? 11:24 crepe crep crap 11:25 dont worry about how i put words 11:25 the whole idea is to disperse damage more towards him 11:25 a pseudo mitigation 11:25 not concentrate it entirely on him 11:27 i should write that in 11:28 because i've had plenty of times where just a *tiny* bit of damage dispersal to another unit would have saved one taking a beating 11:28 and so far as i know i don't think any units in BF do that 11:28 not counting taunt 11:31 but actual taking on a percentage of damage from another unit taking a beating 11:33 Should I lead Bestie or Griff? 11:34 For what? 11:34 General questing team 11:34 Bestie 11:34 Alright! 11:34 Now, time to rank up 11:36 Karma Dungeon 11:36 death you there? i need more feedback lol 11:36 1/2 energy not too far away! 11:36 rip it apart 11:36 WAT 11:36 my unit haha 11:36 * Death of Hell becomes duck 11:36 criticism helps...i might change him around a bit 11:37 quack quack do it quack quack 11:37 hi 11:38 so far i changed his SBB to feature the note that it gives a chance to take a percentage of damage off of damage another unit is taking onto himself to lessen the blows 11:38 Is it against the rules to edit someone's page just to change a minor typo? 11:39 Technically it is 11:39 lol 11:39 Though, unless you ask for their permission, it should be okay 11:39 grammar nazi? lol 11:39 yes 11:39 should I undo 11:39 Which profile is this? 11:39 Mich's 11:39 Yo, Linathan. I have been reading up about your Unit Spotlights. 11:39 I changed the word "unis" to "units" 11:39 I'm new here :\ 11:40 Ehhh, I guess you can post on his message wall to let him know 11:40 Good stuff man...good stuff. 11:40 And hey Anon :) 11:40 Thanks :D 11:40 Speaking of spotlights... 11:40 I should really write up Estelle's... 11:40 they're very bright 11:40 oh, wait, you didn't mean real ones 11:40 been pretty behind due to AP exams soooo 11:40 lina's spotlights sucks... especially Limera... 11:40 I'ma get killed D: 11:40 * Death of Hell hides 11:40 Death pls 11:40 Which ones are you taking? 11:40 lets see so what does my unit have...i think he fills his role overall 11:40 Better to at least have a Spotlight 11:41 I know that today was music theory and something else.. 11:41 and all units have a use 11:41 dman yer reviews are potato 11:41 I took AP Physics C 11:41 both exams 11:41 ? 11:41 it was death 11:41 * Linathan badum-tss 11:41 ... 11:41 Yo 11:41 someone wanna make a team for me out of my units? :D 11:41 My reviews are potato? 11:41 I can 11:41 I wish I had not taken AP Physics 1 11:41 * D Man o3o is sad now 11:42 @Friendly 11:42 much like gravity, physics tests really dragged you down 11:42 Just post on my wall or PM me and I'll help~ 11:42 Doesnt anything give good Karma 11:42 Can I personal message you in here somehow? To avoid the spam 11:42 im still another 500 thousand off 11:42 Friendly 11:42 Wishing to become an Astrophysicist was an extreme idea 11:42 that's a pun, i think 11:42 Click on my username 11:42 Okay... How do I do that? I'm very new. 11:42 Okay. 11:42 and then click PM 11:42 Private Message 11:43 * Death of Hell bites Dman's fingers 11:43 * D Man o3o regenerates another finger 11:43 no, don't do that 11:43 we must at least have some semblance of civility 11:43 my unit heals HP, and boosts bb, has a chance to railroad a percentage of damage another unit is taking to himself, and has a UBB based on an all out barrage of SBB's for damage 11:43 * Death of Hell bites Semi's toe 11:44 Civil War 11:44 now that's just rude 11:46 oh well lets see what input i get if any from anyone who happens to stumble upon my post, but for now, the important matter of the remaining EX trials 11:46 how am i gonna beat them XD 11:46 * Death of Hell smacks Semi with his wing 11:46 now, now 11:46 that's hardly necessary 11:46 This chat sure is lively today 11:46 My new Priorty is beating the Palmyna GQ 11:46 moving faster than molasses, at least 11:47 Anyone have an idea on what 2 units I can use for Palymyna 11:48 a BB supprot and a mitigator... 11:48 Um so Atro and Laberd? 11:48 tfw i just used Bestie and Elimo 11:48 Cardes keeps killing me 11:48 i assume you mean the one that gives 4 bonds 11:49 Yeah 11:49 i've never actually tried that one 11:49 You can only take 2 units in the main squad and cant even have a LS 11:50 uh... bring 75%+ mitigation, i guess? 11:50 Classic setup was Diana-Elimo 11:50 Atro-Laberd is fine too though? 11:51 covers 3 needed roles: Healing, Mitigation, BB management 11:51 Atro's heal SP should be fine 11:51 yeah I have that 11:51 I took Heal and BB revenge 11:51 Innate tristat buffer is also a plus 11:52 Brought 4 revvies and 5 fujins for this 11:53 mich 11:53 I made a SUPER MINISCULE edit to ur profile 11:54 and there they go 11:57 hmm 11:57 to minecraft! 11:58 *ahem* anyway, i kinda backed myself into a corner here 11:00 Yo anyone got tips for third round of cursed armor GGC 11:00 lin? 11:01 GGC:Reeze 11:01 Oh shoot 11:01 wrong link 11:01 lin can u pm me 11:01 kk 11:01 bring any mitigator that has 3 turn mitigation on his/her ubb 11:01 wait brb 11:01 chat didn't update correctly for me... 11:03 ok... 11:04 Hi everyone! 11:04 hi 11:04 What did I miss? 2016 05 10